1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a caddie bag receiving a golf outfit, and more particularly to a structure obtained by improving a shape of a division plate within an opening frame which is inward fitted to an upper end opening of the caddie bag, thereby preventing received golf clubs from overlapping so as to make it easy to identify the number of the golf club and also make it easy to take out the golf club.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A caddie bag is normally structured, as shown in FIG. 10, such that receiving bags 2 and 3 for small golf things are mounted to an outer surface whole area in a back face side 1b and an outer surface lower portion in a front face side 1c of a tubular body 1 in an upper end opening forming a golf club receiving portion, and a shoulder belt 4 is mounted to the front face side 1a. An opening frame 6 structured such that a division plate 5 is mounted to an inner portion, as shown in FIGS. 11A to 11D is inward fitted to the upper end opening 1c, and the golf clubs are inserted through spaces A, B, C, . . . divided by the division plate 5. Heads of the golf clubs are protected by putting a cover 7 thereon after the golf clubs are received.
FIG. 11A shows a structure disclosed in Japanese Utility Model No. 3042504. In this structure, one division plate 5 in a lateral direction is mounted to a center portion of the opening frame 6.
In a simple structure shown in FIG. 11A, since the opening frame is divided largely into only two divided spaces A and B, it is impossible to control positions of the inserted golf clubs, and the golf clubs are lapped over each other, so that it is hard to sort the golf clubs.
In a golf course, the caddie bag is mounted on a cart 9 as shown in FIG. 12, and is rested against a frame 9a of the cart 9 in a state in which the back face side 1b in which the receiving bag 2 is provided all around the whole surface is directed downward (in a direction of an arrow Q in FIG. 12A), and the front face side 1a to which the shoulder belt 4 is mounted is directed upward (in a direction of an arrow P in FIG. 12A) (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-102888).
In this state, the opening frame 6 of the upper end opening 1c is inclined such that the front face side 1a is directed to an upper side, and the back face side 1b is directed to a lower side, and the golf clubs CS tend to get together to a lower center within each of the divided spaces A and B within the opening frame 6.
The division plate 5 within the opening frame 6 shown in FIG. 11b is constituted by a longitudinal division plate 5a connecting a lateral center position of the front face side 1a and a lateral center position of the back face side 1b, and a plurality of lateral division plates 5b orthogonal to the longitudinal division plate 5a, and symmetrical spaces A and B, C and D, E and F, and G and H are provided by the division plates 5a and 5b. 
In the case of the structure shown in FIG. 11b, since an area in a center portion side is wider than that in a side surface side, particularly in both side spaces A and B, and G and H in the front face side and the back face side, the golf clubs tend to get together to a center, and when the caddie bag is rested against the cart obliquely as mentioned above, or carried by using the shoulder belt, the golf clubs tend to get together to the lower back face side. Further, in each of the spaces A to F, since the partition defining the lower position of each of the spaces extends in a lateral direction, the golf clubs are arranged so as to spread to a whole area including the center portion.
Even in the case of particular structures shown in FIGS. 11C and 11D, the golf clubs tend to get together to the center in a back face side space A, and the golf club inserted to a space B at a center position is positioned near a center of the opening frame.
As mentioned above, even if the division plate is mounted within the opening frame so as to provide the sectioned spaces, the inserted golf clubs tend to be positioned at the center position in the lateral direction and near the center of the opening frame. In the case that the golf clubs get together as mentioned above, the golf club to be used is hard to be taken out, and a visibility of the number of the golf club is deteriorated due to the overlapping of the golf clubs, so that there is a problem that the number of the golf club can not be identified at one view.